What Do You Want?
by ColdAndSelfInvolved
Summary: Yes, this story is finally complete, should I make a second?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Rawrrr, so, my first fanfic, uhm ,hope you like it i guess :p school for me just started, so ill try to update as often as I can, but I really don't have that high of expectations , but anywho**

**Yes, I know the name is EXTREMELY lame, but shh, it's 12:30 and I'm leaving it like that :p **

**I don't own anything, recess, names, nothing :p if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this**

* * *

><p><em><span>Spinelli's POV<span>_

Ok, so I'm in high school now, just started my junior year to be exact. Me and the gang are still as close as ever, but recently I've noticed myself become closer to one one of them perticularly. T.J Detweiler. Just his name gives me butterflys, but I had admitting that, even to myself, just too...girly.

I definatly couldnt tell him, or anyone else for that matter. Not even Gretchen, she would most likly end up telling one of the other guys and soon the whole group, if not school, would no, and I definatly coulnt let that happen.

Things would just get too weird.

I'm almost posative he likes Ashley A. I mean, he admitted to liking her freshman year, but alot can change in two years. Two years ago I didn't like T.J. I guess the whole thing started the middle of sophmore year.

* * *

><p><em><span>flashback<span>_

We had all gone to the waterpark after not seeing each other much for a few weeks due to being grounded, or too much homework, or whatever. Anyways, everyone got there except T.J. everyone was in the water except me, i don't like the whole 'bikini' thing, so i was sitting with a black sweatshirt over my red bikini ( Gretchen picked) unzipped, but covering my chest and stomach with my feet in the water.

Then he walked in, red hat like always, but something was different, his famous green sweatshirt was alot looser. I guess T.J's 'whatver' was working out, because as soon as he took it off. Damn, and I really mean damn, he looked way hot. All his puppy fat was just gone, and it left behind a very toned chest that drove me nuts.

He didn't seem to think much of it, nor did anyone else in the gang.

He jumped in, purposely splashing me in the process

"What the hell Detweiler?" I yelled playfully, splashing him back.

"Oops, sorry, it was an accident" he said with a cute smirk

"Whatever" I smiled back.

"So Spin, you going to get your ass in the water? or am I going to have to drag you in?" he said noncelountly "

"You wouldnt dare" I said narrowing my eyes at him

Before I could get up, or even think to do anything else, T.J leaned forward and grabbed my legs "Hey Vince, get her sweatshirt off!" He called over his shoulder

"No! Vince! Don't you dare!" I yelled, but he already pulled it off, and had my arms

T.J. pulled himself out of the water and lifted me up

"T.J. I swear, do this, and I'll kill you, take a moment to think about what your doing and who your doing it to" I said, not wanting to go in the water

"Eh, I'm not scared" He said smiling, and with that I was thrown in the water,

When I came up all five of them were laughing, but I only noticed T.J, the way the water ran down his chest, and his still dry hair hanging in his face, it was a very rare occation when he didn't have his hat on, but I wish he'd take it off more often

_end of flashback_

* * *

><p>Now don't get me wrong, I'd be really shallow to base me feelings for T.J solely on the fact that his body had changed, but there was more than that,<p>

After that he treated me differently, I mean, he was always caring to the gang, but it just felt, i don't know, different.

I mean ever since last year I've been crazy about him, but i try my hardest to make sure he doesn't notice, although, sometimes when it's just the two of us or something, I feel like he knows.

* * *

><p><em><span>T.J's POV<span>_

''Dammit! Stupid Chemestry, if it werent for you and your stupid-ness, I wouldnt be failing, and I wouldnt be grounded for two weeks' I thought to myself while laying in bed a few minuets after getting lecured from good ol' Mom and Dad.

I wonder what Spinelli's doing, for some reason, after a few minuets of letting my mind wander, it always came down to her. 'It's just cause she lives the closest and you can walk there' I tried convincing myself

But non the less, I needed to get out of the house, so I grabbed my hat and out the window I climbed

When I got to her house her bedroom light was on, so I climbed up the tree like I had done half a million times before, pushed her window open and stepped in to the empty room

When Spinelli turned 15, her parents renovated her room, giving her her own bathroom, a bay window, and a small walk in closet. The closet was wide open unlike the bathroom so I assumed she was in there.

I sat on the ledge and waited for her, looking around her bedroom. Mostly the same stuff that had always been there, but a few new things, like a black dresser and alot more pictures of the gang, and of me and her.

I heard the door open and looked towards it "Oh hey Spin I.._Shit!_" My jaw dropped but I quickly turned away, thinking about what I just saw, Ashley Spinelli, standing in her doorway, dripping wet, towel around her body, and her hair pulled into a messy bun with two strands of hair around her face "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" I said trying not to be too loud, in case someone else were to hear.

"Dammit Teej! What the hell are you doing here? you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled

"Sorry, but hey, watch your mouth" I said jokingly

"Fuck" she said laughing "Damn, really though, Your just lucky I wore a towel this time" she added wlaking into her closet and turning on the light before closing the door

'What? how was that lucky?' wait, shit, did I really just think that? c'mon get a grip man shes your best friend 'But shes hot! it's not your fault your best friends hot!'

Well, I was right, Spinelli had definatly grown up, in the best way possible, her body had gone from straight and flat to curvy in all the right places, I had never noticed since she typically wore baggy clothes to school, but this one time a while back, we went to a water park and i saw what she really had going on, and wow.

I heard her tell Gretchen she was going to dress differently this year and my heart jumped, not trying to sound like a total perv, but c'mon, I'm a seventeen year old guy, what do you expect?

A few minuets later, she walked out of her closet with a tight rolling stones tee and baggy pajamma pants, and pulled her hair out of the bun 'which for some reason seemed to be done in slow motion'

"So what do you want?" She asked interupting my thoughts

"What a guy can't go to his best friends house just to say hi?" I asked defensivly

She just looked at me with one eye brow raised, she did this often and I found it extreamly hot

"Fine, you caught me, I'm grounded for failing, so you mind helping me witch Chem.?"

"Yea sure" she smiled, getting her back pack and sitting at her desk "come here Detweiler"

"Aww, I didn't mean now!" I said disapointedly

"Teej?" She said with that look again

"Fine" I grumbled and kneeled next to her


	2. Chapter 2 I Couldn't Help But Laugh

Thanks for the reviews :) 5 in one day means a lot, I expected maybe like 3 in a week, so I'm pretty pleased

Wow, I just realized I put the main title in the first chapter, completely unintentional :p

_T.J's POV_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I smacked my alarm clock silencing it, and looked up to see what time it was 7:04 "Ok, I get up at the same time every day, why today am I so tired?' I thought to myself, then I remembered what happened the night before.

Me and Spinelli probably did actual work for roughly about half an hour, but I ended up staying over for a few more hours after, just talking to her. I ended up leaving pretty late, and didn't fall asleep till about 2:30

So I got my lazy butt out of bed and decide to take a quick shower. After I got out I noticed a light on my phone blinking, new text.

_Spinelli_

_hey Teej, im not going to school today, don't feel too good_

**someone stay up too late? **

_haha, maybe, something just wouldn't let me sleep_

**hmm, wonder what that couldve been**

_too much Chem homework_

_**yea, that keeps me up too, but anyways, feel better, and let me know if you need anything**_

_thanks TJ, will do_

I put my phone down and continued getting ready, once I was done I grabbed my keys and went out to my car.

"Hey Guys!" I called when I saw my friends, standing in the usual spot next to Mikey's locker. We always went to Mikey's because we figured it was an equal distance between all of our first classes, and it was the farthest away from the stairs where everyone else typically was in the morning

"Hey T.J. where's Spinelli?" Vince asked

"Won't be here today, she wasn't feeling good this morning" I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my hoodie

"Funny how she only told you that" Gus said looking at his feet

"Well I am her ride, and she probably assumed I would tell the rest of you"

"Yea, why is it you only drive her to school?" This time he looked at my face when he asked

"Because she lives the closest, the rest of you are a little out of the way" I said, starting to get a little aggravated

"Well, yeah, but why.."

"Gus? What's with the third degree? She's sick, she probably wanted to sleep, not text everyone, ok?" I yelled, cutting him off

"Jeesh!" He said putting his hands in the air, as if what I said was out of line. He then turned to Mikey and started a conversation I didn't care enough about to listen to

I turned toward Gretchen and Vince, they both just raised their eyebrows and shrugged. "Damn, well, you guys want to go to the mall or something after school?" I asked them, already knowing Mikey had a theater class, and I didn't want to hang out with Gus at the moment.

"Can't, my solar powered robot had a slight malfunction and the science fair is this weekend" Gretchen said, pushing up her glasses after saying 'fair'

"Sure dude, I need a new pair of kicks for basketball anyways" Vince said

_**Riiiinnggggg**_

"Ok, see you guys later!" I called walking towards his first hour class

_At the Mall_

"Dude the shoes are great!" Vince said with a huge grin as we were walking out of the store

"Never knew someone could get so excited over shoes" I chuckled

"T.J! Not just shoes! These are the best basketball shoes available! Why aren't you more excited?" Vince asked honestly confused

"Yay!" I said sarcastically. He kept babbling about his shoes, and I stopped paying attention until he stopped, dead in his tracks. I turned back to look at him as a grin suddenly broke out onto his face "What?" I asked

"That" He said pointing in front of us

I turned around, and couldn't help but laugh.

Well there ya have it, my sad attempt at suspense, hope you like it, I might actually get the next one up tonight if I get bored, we'll see :)

By the Way! I know i missed capital letters and stuff while they were texting, but c'mon, most teenagers are lazy with texting, I wanted to make then seem, not like Thanks for the reviews :) 5 in one day means a lot, I expected maybe like 3 in a week, so I'm pretty pleased

Thanks for mentioning uploading double :p hopefuly its fixed now and all is well again :)


	3. Chapter 3 What Do You Mean By That?

**Geez, yea, big mistake on the last chapter, I knew I made a few mistakes but, wow, i guess this one takes the cake, well I'll try to avoid this happening again, and see what I can do to fix the problem :)**

**But anywho, that was my 'big' cliffhanger, I wasn't originally going to do it, but I felt the chapter was too long with the explanations, (too long now cause its written twice :p) **

**So without any further wait, here's what happened :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>T.J.'s POV<span>_

"We can't _not_ say hi, that would be rude right?" Vince asked snickering

"Yea, let's go" I said trying to contain myself

We walked across the mall to a small dress shop and went straight up to Spinelli

"Felling better?" I asked with a grin on my face

She froze for a second, then put her head down mumbling 'great' or something, I couldn't quite make out with her back to me. She finally turned around

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked with a sad look on her face

"Vince wanted new shoes, but a better question is what are you doing here, wearing that?" He said, pointing to her dress.

"My mom picked it out" She sighed

"For what? A look alike contest?" Vince said, laughing again shortly after.

"Can it! or Madam Fist will come out of retirement!" She said jumping off the short podium she was standing on, landing a few feet in front of Vince

"Now, now, calm down children, Spin, c'mon, you have to admit, that dress is kind of horrible"

"Yea, I know, so tell anyone and I'll beat the tar out of you"

"Whatever you say" I said grinning again when she turned her back

She went to go change and we decided to wait for her, not having anything else to do anyways. That time gave me a minute to think, yes the dress was awful, but Spinelli looked great in it. When she came back out in her normal clothes we assumed she was done, so i grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the store with me and Vince.

"Mrs. Spinelli, I'm kidnapping your daughter!" I called to where she was still looking at dress shoes.

"Ok T.J. just have her back home in time for dinner, have fun with your friends Pookie!" She replied without looking up.

I looked over at Spinelli who had slapped her free hand against her forehead after the whole heard her mom say _'Pookie'_

_Spinelli's POV_

Dress shopping with mom, I would honestly rather be at school. It wouldn't be _so_ bad if it were me and Gretchen, but my mom keeps making my try on these horrible, frilly things. It all got worse when I heard that voice, that voice that usually made my heart stop, well I guess I could say it stopped this time, but defiantly not for the same reason. Someone _had _to come and that someone _had_ to be T.J. and I _had_ to be wearing the worst dress I had tried on yet. It was this dark yellow dress, that went to my ankles and had poofy sleeves. Either my mom doesn't know me at all, or she just wants to embarrass me.

I turned around and asked them what they were doing here

"Vince wanted new shoes, but a better question is what are you doing here, wearing that?" He asked

"My mom picked it out"

"For what? A look alike contest?" Vince said

"Can it! or Madam Fist will come out of retirement!" I yelled jumping down at him and holding my fist by his face

"Now, now, calm down children, Spin, c'mon, you have to admit, that dress is kind of horrible"

"Yea, I know, so tell anyone and I'll beat the tar out of you" I sighed and walked back to the changing room

"Whatever you say" I heard behind me

When I came out of the dressing room I didnt expect to see them sitting there, but since I was done, I went with them to wherever they were dragging me to, and T.J. was talking to my mom, and then she said it. I knew then that my second dress idea was right, she was most likely just trying to embarrass me

Walking to the food court was pretty quiet, mostly cause Vince didnt want to say the wrong thing and get a punch in the gut. Then T.J. broke the silence.

"So, why'd you lie to me ths morning?"

I shot my head up and looked at him "Excuse me?" I asked, lie to him? When did I do that?

"You told me you were sick, your obviously not" He said

"Oh that, well I couldn't tell you I was dress shopping, or else you'd show up for sure" I said, kind of relieved that's all he was talking about.

"Well we came anyway, so you lied to me for no reason" He said, I couldnt tell if he was joking, or seriously mad at me

"Yea, well Teej..."

"I thought our relationship was better than that, but I guess it isn't" He said turning away from me and crossing his arms.

Ok now I know he's just messing around "Oh shut up!" I said, playfully pushing his arm.

"Wait? Relationship? You two are...?" Vince butted in

"What are you talking about?" T.J asked him

"You said you thought your _relationship _was better than that?"

"Friend relationship, like friendship, you guys know what I meant"

"Whatever man,"

And the silence was back, but that got me thinking, did he really only mean a 'friend' relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffhanger this chapter, sorry <strong>

**Did it end how you expected it to? :) **

**OH btw, I'm going on a trip for the weekend, i don't know if Ill have wi fi but i will be typing in the car so ill have a few chapters done and upload them when i get the chance**

**Hope You Liked It :)**


	4. Chapter 4 You Better Not

**SO sorry for being so late, I got back from my vacation and got a job offer, so every other week I'll be working from 4:30-11 (i get back from school at like 3:45) so I dont really have time for anything, kinda sucks, but what can ya do. I can type from work, but can't upload**

**Anywho, really sorry, but here goes the next story :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Spinelli's POV<span>_

So it's been about a week since the whole mall incident with T.J. and Vince, and I haven't seen T.J. at all outside of school, I can't believe he's still grounded, this sucks. I still get to text him, but it's not the same. On the plus side it just means I get to spend more time with Gretchen, like now for instance, just the two of us enjoying milkshakes at Kelso's.

"I don't know Gretch, we've been going to the same school with the same people forever, to me it just seems like if something were going to happen, it would've happened already, ya know?"

"Well, maybe your just looking at things the wrong way, I mean, you've developed how you feel about these people a long time ago, but most of them are different now" She said taking a sip of her milkshake "Perfect example just walked in"

I turned my head, but quickly snapped back to see Gretchen grinning "You've got to be kidding me! Nope, no way, not happening"

"Spinelli! just give him a chance!" She said pleadingly

"Lawson?" I nearly shouted, but not loud enough for him to hear me "The only thing I want to give him is a punch in the mouth"

Gretchen laughed "C'mon Spinelli, just think, what if you had never met him, and none of the arguments ever happened, then how would you think of him?"

I thought about that for a minuet "Well, I guess he's pretty cute" I said, half being honest, half just wanting to get her off my back

"See? I told you!" She said taking another sip "Now ask him out or something"

I nearly chocked on my milkshake "You want me to what? No way! I admit he's cute, but Lawson?" I asked

"You think Lawson's cute?"

I froze, I recognized that voice, I put my head down and waited for what I knew was coming next

"Damn Spin, never knew that was your type, but that might explain why I've never heard anything about you having a crush on anyone" Vince said sitting next to Gretchen

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you" I said still looking down "Especially not T.J. you know how he feels about Lawson"

I looked up and Vince nodded "Hey Kelso! Wanna hook me up with a hot fudge sundae?" He called, and a few seconds later his cold treat arrived and we kept talking, but _not_ about Lawson

_T.J's POV_

Being grounded defiantly sucked, not being able to hang out with any of my friends, but luckily I only had one week left. I've mainly been spending my time playing video games, and texting Spinelli. I studied a little, but just enough to get a B, so my parents should be happy. I was getting pretty bored with my game, so I decided to take my phone out

**hey whatcha doin?**

_nothing, just getting ready to go to Kelsos_

**aww, without me? :(**

_calm down, its just me and Gretch_

**im kidding, have fun for me?**

_can do :)_

'Well glad to hear my friends aren't as miserable as I am' I thought with a sigh. I was actually getting pretty hungry, so I went downstairs to get something to eat and I saw my mom watching T.V

"Hey Mom"

"T.J? What are you doing home?" She asked with a confused look on her face

"I'm grounded, remember?" I said opening the fridge

"No, I told your father to tell you that you were free yesterday, I guess he forgot" She said,

At that point I already had my shoes on and my keys in my hand "Thanks Mom!" I called walking out the door "Wait" I stopped "Why?" I thought, maybe she was kidding

"I don't know" She said not even looking up from the T.V. "Your grades improved, so good behavior I guess"

I didn't even care that she referred to my ungrounding in prison terms, I was just glad to be able to leave again, first stop, Kelso's

When I got there I saw Mr. Kelso handing Vince a hot fudge sundae, he must have just gotten there. Mr. Kelso looked up at me with his eyebrows raised, I nodded, and knew I'd be getting mine in a few minuets.

I slid in the seat next to Spinelli and they all looked at me "Good behavior" I said, they all nodded.

"Hey Teej, you'll never guess what I found out a few minuets ago" He said with a wicked grin

At that, Spinelli jolted her head up and looked like she was going to beat him

"Uhm, what did you find out a few minuets ago?" I asked, confused, looking between Vince's grin and Spinelli's death glare

"Well, Spinelli..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! The cliffhanger fairy strikes again! So, what do you think will happen? Reveiws would be great :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and being patient with me :)**


	5. Chapter 5 As Long As You Don't Tell Him

**So, there was my second cliffhanger, hope you liked it, just be glad I didn't leave at one before my vacation, I have half an hour between school and work, that's when I upload, and I type during my breaks, so there's the situation there**

**Any questions or comments or whatever, just leave them in the review thingy, reviews much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>T.J's POV<span>_

"Spinelli, doesn't like butterscotch sauce on her ice cream" Vince finally said

"Oh, yea, never liked the stuff" She said, looking away and taking a very long sip of her milkshake

I just sat there watching Vince try not to laugh and Spinelli turn away, probably trying to avoid letting anyone see her cheeks turn bright red, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that noticed, I'm also almost positive I missed something.

Spinelli never looked like that, all nervous and scared like, it's weird seeing her look so vulnerable, actually made her look really cute .

_Spinelli's POV_

I'm going to kill him, I'm seriously going to kill him! How dare he do that to me, T.J.'s not stupid, and I know he's going to ask me what Vince was talking about. Vince is such an asshole sometimes, but he's one of my best friends, and knows I'll get over it soon enough, probably why he did it. Conveniently, we were the last two at Kelso's.

"What the hell Vince?" I yelled

"What?"

"You know damn well what! What was that for?"

"Spinelli, I don't know what your talking about" He said with a smug look on his face

"Keep it up Vince, your really making it hard for me to not tackle you and beat your face in!"

"For what? Telling T.J. you don't like butterscotch sauce?"

"Vince, C'mon, you know how he feels about Lawson, if something happens between us, I'll be the one to tell him, OK?"

"Ok, but what makes you think something will happen between you two?"

"Well he's asked me out a few times, but I always turned him down, but I don't know, well see what happens I guess"

"Ok, well I won't say anything, want me to walk you home? It's getting pretty dark"

"Sure sounds great" I said smiling at him as I got up and we walked towards the door.

_T.J's POV_

After a few hours of being home I walked over to Spinelli's, me, being the person I am, noticed her lights on and climbed up her window. After waiting a few minuets I came to the conclusion that she wasn't home.

I was on my way down when I noticed something. Down at the end of Spinelli's driveway, she was standing with someone much taller than her, defiantly a guy, but his back was to me, so I couldn't tell who it was.

Shes laughing, and now there hugging? Who the hell is that? It's too damn dark I can't see anything. I decided to stick around and wait for her on her window ledge until she walked in

_Spinelli's POV_

After Vince walked me home we talked in my driveway a bit, and he was teasing me about the look on my face when he almost told T.J., But he reassured me that he would never tell, he didn't want to risk ruining any friendships. I hugged him after he told me that, and went up to my bedroom.

"Holy Shit! Wait.. T.J! What the hell are you doing here? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I nearly shouted

"What do you want me to get your boyfriend back? I can still see him walking" He said turning his head to look out the window.

"Boyfriend, what? Oh the guy out there? That was Vince, why? You jealous?" I said with a smirk and my hands on my hips

"Vince? Oh so that's what he was really going to tell me at Kelso's? That you two are together now? Why didn't you just let him say it then?" T.J. Said looking rather aggravated, as he climbed down the side of my house. I guess he didn't find my jealous comment funny.

I stood there with my mouth open, me and Vince? Really? How could he possibly think me and Vince were together, I mean Vince was great, just not great for me. Well, I guess him thinking that is better than him knowing what I said. I'll just fix what I can tomorrow, no sense and getting in a fight now.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for such a short chapter, but on the plus side, I'm uploading the next chapter right after this one! Yay! Agian, sorry, I just didn;t want to start my next idea in the end of this chapter, Chapter six, very dramatic :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 They're Just Braces

**Don't really know what to say up here..**

**-Review**

**-Comment**

**-Question**

**-Favorite?**

**-I don't own recess**

**-The usual :p**

* * *

><p><em><span>Spinelli's POV<span>_

T.J was avoiding me and Vince all day, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey Teej! Wait up!" Vince called before T.J. just walked into his classroom. What's his problem?" He asked walking next to me.

"He thinks we're dating" I said laughing, in all honesty the whole thing amused me

"Why?" He asked, obviously not seeing it the same way I did

"Well, the whole thing at Kelso's, and he saw us in my driveway last night"

"What 'whole thing'? We hugged? You two hug all the time" He said confused

"Well, ours was special!" I said putting both hands to my heart, pretending to swoon

He laughed "Yea, I have that effect on girls"

I laughed too, we said goodbye and walked in our different directions

_After School_

After the whole thing with Vince today I decided to go clear the air with T.J. so, trying to be like him, I climbed into his window and waited for him in his desk chair, trying not to get too dizzy from spinning in it

"I've been expecting you" I said spinning around when I heard the door open "Oh, it's just you"

"What are you doing in T-Jerk's room?" Becky snapped

"I think the better question is what are you doing in here, I know he hates when you don't knock." I said calmly

"Well I'm visiting from collage and wanted to see my little bro, where is he?"

"I was wondering the same thing, then you went and ruined my whole 'dramatic entrance' thing" I said, slightly disappointed

"Fine, I'll leave" She said throwing her arms up and walking out

The door closed and I hear talking from the hallway

"T.J!"

"What the hell were you doing in my room?"

"No Hi Becky? No, how was collage?"

"Hi Becky, how was collage, Why the hell were you in my room?"

"No reason, just talking to your girlfriend"

"My what? Whatever Becky, go talk to mom or something"

I heard the door open again

"I've been expecting you" I said spinning around to see T.J. Yes! It worked!

"Oh, you" He said unenthusiastically

"No Hi Spinelli? No how was school?" I joked

"Hi Spinelli, how was school, why the hell are you in my room?" He responded with one eyebrow raised, Still not getting my humor

"Hey, no need to be rude" I said crossing my arms "I wanted to talk to you"

"Shouldn't you be with Vince?" He asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on his bed

"Oh C'mon Teej, me and Vince? Seriously? You know he's not my type"

"So you two-"

"Aren't dating" I said finishing his sentence

"Good" He said laying back on his bed "But, just for the sake of asking, what is your type?"

" Oh, yea know, funny, nice, green jackets, red baseball caps" I said, half joking

He laughed, finally! He thought something I said was funny!

_Next Day_

I was pretty happy today! I got to leave early from school, only downside is it was for an ortho appointment, I decided to only tell Gretchen since I wanted to avoid being made fun of for getting braces, even though I doubted I would, my teeth were pretty straight, they just wanted to look at things.

After second period I left with my mom, and she decided to let me skip the rest of the day, and since it was Friday **(A/N really did't keep track of when it is in this Fan Fic, but lets just say its Friday :p)** that pretty much ment three day weekend, with the exception of first and second period

_T.J's POV_

I noticed Spinelli wasn't in class third period, which was weird, she usually told me when she wanted to skip, but I didn't think anything of it, I just went to lunch with the rest of the gang. Our table was right next to the baseball team, which was cool because Vince played baseball so we were friends, except one, Lawson. Our table was pretty boring today Mikey and Gretchen, and Vince and Gus were in there own conversation, so I decided to listen in on Lawson's with the rest of the team.

"Dude! Lawson! Where were you last period"

"Janitors closet" He replied, I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he had a cocky smile spread across it

I guess the rest of the team didn't catch on as quickly as I did because one of them asked "Doing what?"

"A girl" He said smugly

"Ah, man! Who?" They asked eagerly, I myself, was pretty curious too

"Ashley"

"Which one?" They asked

"Whores" I said quietly before taking a sip of my coke

"Spinelli" He said, which was followed by the teams shock and congratulations

My heart dropped and I nearly chocked on my drink

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know, probably at home, after that whole session I'll bet she needed rest"

I couldn't take it, I got up, threw away the rest of my food and just left, I had to talk to her. When I got to her house, I burst through the door without knocking, I'm pretty sure I scared the shit out of , so I sppologized before running upstairs

_Spinelli's POV_

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom and layed down, they made a mistake and thought I was a different patient and gave me loopy gas, so I had to sleep it off, I woke up to someone barging through my door.

"Damn T.J. how many times are you going to scare the shit out of me in one week?" I asked, rubbing my eyes from just waking up.

"Is it true?" He asked with a serious face

Oh, Gretchen must have told him "Yea it's true, but why did you barge through my door? Are you that mad I didn't tell you?" I asked

"Uhm, yea I'm mad!" He said as if it were obvious

"Ok well next time I'll be sure to send you a postcard" I said pretending to be serious

"Spin why? What were you thinking?"

Well, it was better than going to class, but don't worry, nothings going to happen, I'll still be cute little Spinelli" I said putting my fingers where my dimples would be if I had them

"Damn, Spin why do you keep making jokes? This isn't funny this is serious"

"How? There just braces? Teej your really confusing me" What the hell was he talking about?

"What? What do braces have to do with anything?" He nearly shouted

"What does this have to do with anything except braces?" Ok, now I was really confused

"What? Spin? Where were you today?" He asked, seeming more calm

"Orthodontist Appointment, Duh! Didn;t Gretchen tell you? Isn't that why your here?"

"Oh, well damn, I.. Uh.. I have to tell you something, and I really don't know how to.." He looked really nervous

"Well just tell me, you know you can tell me anything" I moved over and patted the spot next to me, he sat down and started to mess with his hat

"Damn T.J. it can't be that bad! Just tell me"

He closed his eyes and took a big breath of air

"Lawson's telling people you two had sex today during third period in the janitors closet"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, There it is, I feel like Spinelli's a little OOC, a little too sarcastic, but I think its funny, so I kept it, hope you like it, I laughed alot while writing it :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 You Believed Him?

**Rawr, Well yes, the loopy gas thing does seem unrealistic, but believe it or not, it happened to me a few years back, although it was at the dentist, and it was the assistant lady's first day, and the dentist walked in and was like 'Oh your not Breanna' or whatever, Breanna, Brittany, idk, so yea, really happened :p**

**And I know it's not called loopy gas, that's just what I call it instead of laughing gas or whatever, cause I mean really, why would you want to be laughing while someone poking around in your mouth?**

**Other than that, glad you guys like it :) What will happen next? O.o**

_T.J's POV_

"H-he what?" She said, I don't think she really knew how to react,

"I'm sorry Spin, if now that I know it's not-" I started before she cut me off

"Wait, you believed him!" She screamed "You believed him, then you came here to yell at me or lecture me or whatever" She said getting off her bed and looking at me with disgust

"No, Spin, you don't understand, I-"

"No I understand! You heard your worst enemy claiming your best friend did something completely unlike her, and you believed him before even asking her about it"

"Spinelli, just let me explain!" I yelled

"Save it T.J! Just leave!" She yelled before walking into her bathroom and slamming the door

I decided I'd let her calm down before I tried to explain myself, so I did what she told me, I don't think I had another option, so I left.

_Spinelli's POV_

The nerve of him! How dare he barge into my house, and accuse me of such a ridiculous thing! I couldn't believe him! First Vince, now Lawson! I mean I admit, the whole Vince thing was pretty funny, but this? Does he know me at all? After a few minuets of pacing around my bathroom mumbling about how angry I was, I took out my phone and started a to text Gretchen

_**'Come over as soon as you get out of school' **_

_'I assumed I would be receiving this message soon'_

_**'You know?'**_

_'Yea'_

_**'Does the gang?'**_

_'Yea'_

_**'Who else?'**_

_'Just about everyone'_

_**'What are people saying?'**_

_Spinelli, what would you say?'_

_**'Whore, slut, she's easy'**_

_'That pretty much covers it'_

_**'Does Randal have anything to do with everyone knowing?'**_

_'He went around with a megaphone'_

_**'Come Monday I'm shoving that thing down his throat'**_

_'Calm down Spinelli, I'll be over soon, see you then'_

_**'See ya'**_

I was afraid of that, everyone knew, and if T.J. even believed it, who knows who else will.

A few hours later I heard my door knock "Come in" I said, Then Gretchen walked in and sat in my desk chair.

"How are you holding up?" She asked looking concerned "We'll give Lawson what's coming to him on Monday"

"Gretch It's not just Lawson"

"Well, then what else are you upset about?" She asked

"T.J" I said quietly

"What does T.J. have to do with this?" She asked

"Well, what did you do when you heard?" I asked her

"I, uhm, told Gus, and we talked about it a little"

"Well did you believe him?"

"Absolutely not, I knew you would never do something like that without talking to me first, and plus, you told me where you were" She said

"Well, T.J. came here and started yelling at me for it" I said I couldn't take it anymore, tears streamed down my cheeks, me, Spinelli, madame fist, crying, over a stupid boy.

"Oh" Gretchen said, starting to think the situation over "Well, I'm not trying to pick sides or anything here Spinelli, but it seems to me, he really cares about you"

"Cares? Would someone who cares about me storm into my house, unannounced, and make such crazy accusations about me?"

"I think he was just worried"

"About what?"

"You said it yourself, Lawson is his worst enemy, hearing something like that, it seems to me that he just wanted to hear your side of it, he left school two hours early to come see you, think he'd do that for me? I doubt it." She said

Tears kept rolling down my face "I just hated that feeling, that he thought even for a second that I would do that"

"I know, but promise me you'll give him a chance to explain himself"' She said getting up to leave

"Promise" I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve

"Spinelli?" She said before walking out the door

"Yea?" I looked up at her

"You really like him don't you?"

I looked back down "Yea" I said quietly

With that, she nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her

**Sorry for another short chapter, works been busy, and I spend most of my break doing homework. **

**Review, Favorite, The Works**


	8. Chapter 8 Breakfast?

**Few things I dislike**

**-Short chapters**

**-Working so much I can't type**

**-Not being able to upload everyday**

**-Not owning Recess**

_T.J's POV_

After arguing with Spinelli I went to Kelso's, not wanting to go home, getting the third degree from my mom about why I was the last thing I needed right now. I sat at the counter and waited for to come around.

"Hello T.J. excuse me for questioning your private life, but shouldn't you be in school?"

"Hey , it's not a big deal, I just had to help Spinelli with something so I left early"

"I see, so what can I get you today?"

"How about a banana split with the works?"

"Coming right up" He said, he gave me a smile and walked to the back, returning a few minuets later with my very well decorated treat.

The next time I checked my phone, I noticed school got out an hour and a half ago, I guess I'll just tell my mom I stayed after for help with my homework.

I hopped in my car, crashing on my bed as soon as I walked into my bedroom, only to be disturbed by the sound of my phone going off after a few seconds.

"Hey Gretch, what's up?"

"Hello T.J. I just got back from Spinelli's and-"

"Gretchen I'm not going to talk to her again" I said cutting her off

"T.J, she's upset, just go talk to her!" She said pleadingly

"I already talked to her, and she told me to leave"

"Teej, she needs her best friend."

"So send Vince, Gus, or Mikey"

"T.J, you know as well as I do, your her best friend, promise me you'll talk to her tonight"

"Fine, I'll go over there later, happy?"

"Very! See you on Monday Teej"

I promised Grechen I'd talk to her tonight, so I have a few hours till it's what I consider to be tonight.

_Few Hours Later_

I was standing under Spinelli's window, really not wanting to climb up there and see her, but I promised Gretchen. Now I know some people say 'Promises are made to be broken' but my friendship with the gang is different, and if I say I'll do something, I'm going to do it. So with that final thought, I began the climb. When I got high enough, I noticed her window was open, so I guess she didn't assume I'd show up. I sat on the window sill and saw that she was laying on her bed, under her blanket with her knees up drawing something on her sketch pad.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without looking up

"You know what I'm doing here" She got up and put her sketch pad in her desk, but something else caught my eye

"I was wondering where that shirt went" I said with a chuckle, realizing she was wearing one of my shirts, along with a pair of very short pajama bottoms, which only proved my early suspicion that she wasn't expecting me

She blushed and walked into her closet, only to return a few minuets later with a different shirt and longer pants.

"There, happy?" She said throwning the shirt at me

"No, I'd rather you have it" I said tossing it on her desk

"So" She said sitting cross legged on her bed "Why are you here?"

"To apologize" I said sheepishly "I'm really really sorry Spin, I just, I heard Lawson, and I lost it, I didn't think about anything, I just knew I needed to talk to you"

"Well, then why didn't you ask me about it before you yelled at me?"

"Well, I was mad, I wasn't thinking"

"It's ok, just don't do it again, or I'll kick your ass instead of his, got it?" She said smirking

"Got it" I said walking over to her bed and sitting next to her

"Thanks for coming" She said quietly, leaning her head against my chest

"Ya know" I said leaning back on her bed "I liked what you were wearing earlier better" I said with a chuckle

"Oh shut up" She said smacking my chest.

_Spinelli's POV_

I woke up on Saturday morning differently than normal, I was laying on..T.J! How the hell? Oh, yea, we were talking and I guess we fell asleep. I slowly got up and off of him, although I guess he woke up anyways

"Morning sunshine"

"Don't, call me sunshine" I said with a laugh

"You know you love it. Anyways, wanna go somewhere? I'll buy you breakfast" He said with a cocky grin

"Mmm, sounds good to me, just let me get dressed" I said walking into my closet

"Wear something sexy!" He called through the door

"Can it T.J.!" I yelled back punching the door.

T.J. can be a pig, but what can I say, he's my best friend

**Very good weekend, sorry it took so long to update, but I work, have school, and have a life, I hope you forgive me :p**


	9. Chapter 9 The Bet

**How is everyone today? Good I hope, I'm so happy you all seem to like my story so much, it really means alot ^.^**

**This is a recess ownage free zone, no one in this area owns recess, sucks doesn't it**

**Anywho (Does anyone else say anywho? cause I say it alot, and I get made fun of (not like bullied, it's my friends and I think it's kinda funny too) :p) Back to the story **

_Spinelli's POV_

So it's Sunday and I'm with the gang at T.J's house, his parents are out to dinner or something, so they let us come over and watch movies in his basement.

"Damn I'm tired, practice yesterday was hell" Vince complained from the floor

"Then quit, cause we don't want to hear your bitching" I snapped back, earning a laugh from him, and the rest of the gang

"Whatever Spin" He said with chuckle "Gus, play the movie"

"I'm going to go make some popcorn, be right back" T.J. said before going upstairs

A few minuets later he returned with 3 bowls of popcorn, handing one to Gretchen, who was sitting next to Mikey on one couch, and one to Gus who was sitting next to me on the other. Then sat on the floor putting his bowl in between him and Vince, who immediately grabbed a huge handful, quickly focusing his attention back to the movie

Halfway through, I was getting really bored, and got up and started walking towards the door, only to feel a barrage of popcorn hitting the back of my head, I turned around to see T.J. facing me

'Where are you going?' he mouthed

'Sketchbook' I replied

He nodded and looked back at the screen, I got outside and noticed it had rained, I could not only see the wet spots on the ground and the puddles, but I could smell it in the air. Rain was by far one of my favorite things, I couldn't help feeling disappointed that I missed it. I walked into my house and grabbed my sketchbook, charcoal pencil and shading tool and started to head back over to T.J's before noticing the crumpled up shirt on my desk, and I smiled, I picked it up and thought back to when I got it

_flashback_

It was last summer, we were all in T.J's basement, much like tonight, watching a movie, enjoying popcorn.

I was sitting on the couch next to T.J. and Gretchen was sitting next to Vince, and Gus and Mikey were on the floor. A few minuets after the movie ended, Vince turned on the lights and Gus got up to bring all the cans of soda pop, and empty popcorn bowls upstairs.

Me and T.J. are talking and the next thing I know, I look over just in time to see Gus tripping over Mikey and whatever was left in his drink come flying at my, soaking my hair, face, and shirt.

"Gus! What the hell? Watch where your going" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Gus shouted

"Uhm, Spinelli?" Gretchen says

"What?" I shout, looking up at her. She points down, and when I look all I can see is bright blue, the same color as my bra, great all my friends can see my bra through my shirt "Dammit, Gus!"

I yell putting my arms across my chest, next thing I know I have a shirt on my face, I look up to see a shirtless T.J. going upstairs, I hurry off to the basement bathroom, and Gretchen follows to help rinse off my hair.

When I came back out everything was cleaned up and T.J. was in a new shirt. No one else said anything about it, so neither did I.

If this had happened on any other night I would've just gone home, but the reason everyone was over, was because I was locked out, with both my parents at work till ten, I had no way of getting in, so I went to T.J's and we invited everyone else over

_end of flashback_

It wasn't funny at all at the time, but I can't help laughing now, thinking back on it, I put on a pair of long plaid pajama pants,T.J's shirt, and a sweatshirt to cover it up, even if no one could see it, I just like wearing it.

When I got back to T.J's, everyone was still involved in the movie, I doubt they noticed I was gone, whatever. I got comfy on the couch again, and continued the picture I was drawing when T.J. came over to apologize. It was a couple, with their backs to me, or whoever else would look at it, but I didn't really focus on that part, I had the outline done so you could tell what it was, but I was really working on the sky, I was making it so they were looking up at the stars. She didn't even realize the movie was over till Gus tapped her on the knee.

"What'cha drawing?" He asked

"Nothing, just a picture of the sky"

"Can I see it?"

"You know my rule Gus, no one see's it till it's done"

"Ok, but you have to promise that I'll be the first to see it"

"Ok Gus, I promise" I said with a laugh, I put my sketchbook away, and went upstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"What are you guys doing?" Gus asked when we got upstairs

"Seeing who can finish 5 saltine crackers and whistle first" Vince responded

"Oh easy, c'mon Vince, I bet I can beat you" I said

"Oh it's on"

"Lets make this a little more interesting, if I win, you have to,

"Ok, deal, but if I win you have to let Gretchen give you a makeover, and you have to wear it to school"

"Deal" I said, and watched as Mikey set 5 saltine crackers in front of each of us

"Ready" T. "Set, Go!"

And that was it, we started, I wasn't even paying attention to him, I was just focused on my pile of crackers. Damn this was harder than I thought, I was trying to whistle but all I was getting was this short airy sound, that's when I heard it, a very distinct, very loud whistle, I looked up to see Vince smiling at me.

I smacked my head on the table, and mumbled a quick 'Dammit' Which went unnoticed since I still had a mouthful of crackers.

"Yay! C'mon Spin! Were going to the mall, see you guys tomorrow! Gretchen squealed before pulling me out of my chair, out the door and into her car

Again, Dammit

At the mall she dragged me from store to store trying on different skimpy clothes and pinchy shoes, defiantly not my idea of fun. She paid for the outfit, and we left, finally. My mom let me spend the night at her house, since she had to do my hair and makeup for school in the morning. I was now dreading school even more than normal, although I tried on alot of clothes, she didn't let me see what she picked, so I had no idea what she picked.

It's not that I think Gretchen has a bad fashion sense or whatever, she does pick out cute clothes...For her. Me and her defiantly had different tastes in clothing, music, art, and just about everything else.

The next morning I walked into her bathroom with the bag she handed me, and I was surprised, it was different, but not that bad, defiantly not something I would pick out, ever, But at least it wasn't a bright pink dress or anything. I came out and her eyes were shining, as if she had just seen a baby puppy or something. I was wearing a dark denim mini skirt, and a low cut purple tank top with a few ruffles around the top. If it were up to me, I would lose the ruffles and add a pair of ripped jeans, but it wasn't.

"Ok, hair, and makeup!" She squealed again, I think I might have to get used to this

She put purple eye shadow on my lids, starting it light by my tear ducts and getting darker as it moved out. She then added black eye liner to the bottom of my eyes and curled my lashes, adding a thin layer of black last thing she did was put a light pink shimmery lip gloss that tasted like strawberries. She went back to the bathroom and pulled out a curler.

"If you burn me I'll burn you back!" I said a little louder than I should have. She had tried to curl my hair one and the result was a headful of patchy, uneven curls, and a huge burn mark under my left ear, granted we were twelve, but that didn't make it hurt any less

"Oh, you'll be fine, don't be such a baby"

When she was done I looked in the mirror and was pretty happy with my hair, but not as happy as I was about not getting burned. From my curly hair, to my fancy clothes, to my painted fingernails. Gretchen had given my a french manicure last night, which she insisted 'Completed the look'

"Oh my! I almost forgot! Your shoes!" She said and pulled a box off of her shelf, she pulled out a pair of black four inch heels.

"Oh no, I went along with everything else, but heels? You know I hate heels, Mom forces me to wear them for every formal event, I can't stand them!" I complained

"Uh uh uh, you lost the bet, I don't care if you don't like them, your wearing them, they make your legs look longer, and we all know you could use a little more height" That last part she said under her breath, but I heard her.

"Absolutely not!" I yelled "I can't beat up Lawson in these shoes!"

_T.J's POV_

I was hanging with they guys in our usual spot waiting for Gretchen and Spinelli to show up when I felt my phone buzz

**Gretchen**

_'Were going to be a little late, Spinelli's being stubborn, shocker'_

_'Tell her if she doesn't cooperate, I'll kick her ass ;)'_

It was a few minuets later when I felt my phone go off again

**Spinelli**

_'Like hell you will''_

I laughed and went back to my conversation with the guys, they were talking about Mikey's latest musical, he was playing pirate number 7 in 'Peter Pan' and was pretty disappointed, so we all agreed to buy him a sundae at Kelso's after school. All of a sudden Mikey, Gus and Vinces' jaws dropped, I turned around and saw Gretchen walking with some girl, wait, was that Spinelli? No, she's too tall to be Spin, wait she's wearing heels! Damn! That is Spinelli!

"You guys trying to catch flies or something?" She asked with a grin

"Wow Spin, this was a better idea than I thought, you look great" Vince said, Gus and Mikey nodded in agreement

"Teej? What do you think?" She asked looking at me

You look amazing, absolutely gorgeous, totally sexy...

"You look nice, I like your hair like that" I said, digging through my backpack to try to avoid thinking too much about her new look.

"Oh, thanks guys" She smiled, but it quickly faded

"By the way you two, were going to Kelso's after school, ok?" Vince asked

"Ok, sounds good to me" Gretchen said

**Brrriiinnngggg**

"Kay, well, see you guys later!" I said before quickly walking away, I could tell they were staring at me, but I had to get out of there before I said something awkward

The last thing I heard before walking was Spinelli say "Damn, what was his problem?"

_Great_

**So, Did'ja like it? I hope so :) **

**.Favorite. Ya Know :)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Dock

**IM SO SORRY! :O oh my.. My computer crashed a few weeks ago, and so I brought it to geek squad, took em forever to finally look at it, and when they did they said there was nothing they could do, so here I am! Brand new laptop! :D Yesh!**

**BTW, so I tried to fix the problem with the Vince bet thing, I re-uploaded it twice, but I guess it's still not working, but anyways it was supposed to be if he lost he would have to go to his next basketball practice in a pink jump suit, rawr, thanks for not working :p **

**Anywho, don't own Recess, or Twinkies, or the name 'Susan'**

* * *

><p><em><span>Spinelli's POV<span>_

So we were all at Kelso's trying to cheer up Mikey, but my attention kept going back to T.J. he had barely said anything all day, and not he was just awkwardly sipping his milkshake and checking his phone every five minuets

"Feeling better Mikey?" Gretchen asked

"Much! There is no ailment of mine that cannot be remedied by a simple hot fudge sundae with walnuts" He said happily

"Uh oh" Gus said, getting wide-eyed

I turned around to see Lawson walk in with his baseball friends

"Shit, Gretch, I got something to take care of, hold my shoes" I said getting up

"Oh dear, Spinelli, I do advise you to stay seated, this situation does not strike me as one that will turn out well!" Mikey cried as I started walking away, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him get away with something

"Hey asshole! I got a bone to pick with you! "I yelled

"Miss Spinelli, please watch your language, this is a place of business" I heard say, I didn't;'t respond just kept walking

"Damn ,Spinelli, you look hot" He said with a cocky grin

"Shut the hell up, what is this I hear about you starting rumors about me?" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips

"Just telling the people what they want to hear, baby"

"Don't baby me you son of a bitch"

"Aww, ain't she cute? Don't worry babe, I like em feisty" He said sticking his face in mine

What a dumbass, didn't he remember who I was on the playground? Geez, you piss me off, then get in my face? No duh I;m going to knock you on your ass, and that's what I did, one hard punch to the face, hit him right on the cheek, sending him right to the ground.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged out by a boy who was apologizing profusely to Mr. Kelso

"But T.J. what about my shoes?"

"Oh you hated those damn things anyway" He said shoving my into his car

"Where are we going?" I asked

"The lake, the only place I know that'll calm you down"

_T.J's POV_

The car ride was quiet, but it would be worth it when we got there. When we did, and we started to walk to the dock I noticed her walking really slowly

"You coming?" I asked slightly amused when I realized what she was doing

"Teej!" She whined "I'm barefoot, and there are rocks everywhere!"

"Baby" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me, and glare at me "I ment that like a little kid, not like my girl, so no need to hit me" I said, earning a laugh

I walked up to her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder and walking to the dock

"T.J! Not cool! I'm wearing a skirt!" She cried

"Calm down, it's just me, and were almost there" I said, looking straight ahead, 'She's your best friend Teej, don't look at her butt!'

When we got to the dock I put her down and she immediately flattened her skirt

"Your such a girl" I said rolling my eyes and walking to the water

"Gotta be every now and again, and you know you love it" She said sitting next to me, putting her feet in the water

"Yea, I guess" I responded, laying back on the dock

"Oh, now I get it, that's why you've been quiet all day, isn't it" She said smirking

"Hmm maybe"

"I knew it" She said laying next to me "So you like this look?"

"Well yea, it's a nice change"

"Well, I'm glad you like it, the only thing I don't like is all the weird looks I get"

"I can see how that would get annoying" I said leaning up and turning to look at her

"Yea, well, you barely spoke to me today" She replied also leaning up

"I didn't want to say something stupid"

"What would you say that would be stupid" She said, smiling at me

"Well I could've said that you looked insanely sexy" I said unable to stop grinning

"That wouldn't have been stupid" She said leaning closer to me

Closer

Closer!

This is it! Me and Spinelli are finally going to...

"Hey guys! I knew you'd be here!" Vince called from the edge of the dock with the rest of the gang

Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, I feel awful for not updating sooner, Stupid geek squad :(<strong>

**Anywho, I hope you like it, review, favorite, ya know :) **

**ALSO! Updating my bio after uploading this, so check it out :)**


	11. Authors Note

**I'm so sorry :( I have all you wonderful fans reading this (Sad part is, theres probably a total of 6 people actually reading this) Anywho, I realized the hard way that if your going to start a new fanfic, you should probably have an idea of how your going to end it, so the reasons for my, for lack of a better word, 'hiatus' is half writters block, half busy with school, and half busy with work, thats three halfs, three halfs are never good**

**On the plus side, I've been working on other stories on the side, not for recess, but ive been writting a bunch of Seddie fics, so if you like that sorta thing, you should check them out when i put em up, **

**But, im writting this, then uploading it right after, then im going to try to take another crack at 'What do you want' so i might have a new chapter up by tonight, if not, hopefully by Saturday :/ thanks for being patient**


	12. Chapter 11 Two Can Play That Game

**Well Hello :) Not much to say now, so well just get right onto the story :D**

**I still don't own recess, working on it though ;)**

_Spinelli's POV_

It's been a few days since the almost kiss with T.J. and we haven't said a word about it, I even started taking the bus to school, claiming it was so I could get to school quicker, although I really didn't want to be there any longer than I had to be, ever since then it had been really awkward even when its the whole group together. Like now, were all in his basement, and everyone was leaving.

"See ya tomorrow Teej!" Gus called

"Bye!" Mikey and Vince said in unison

"Good luck on the test tomorrow, I hope what I told you helped" Gretchen then went upstairs

Under the circumstances, I would probably have been have been the first one out the door, but I happened to accidentally spilled the entire contents of my bag on the floor. After I'm done picking up the miscellaneous objects and putting them back into my purse, I look up and see T.J. just staring at me

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking at him with a confused expression

"Can we talk? About last Monday?" He asked hesitantly

"I'd rather not" I said honestly, I didn't need to hear about how it was a mistake, and he feels nothing towards me, I just wanted to go home and be away from him

"Why?" He asked, I could tell by the tone of his voice he was confused, and starting to get upset

"I just don't, we almost kissed, that's it" I said brushing past him walking up the stairs, not even bothering to put my shoes on, just grabbing them and running outside to get home. He called my name as I reached my door, but I just walked in anyways

_T.J's POV_

What the hell was going on? Spinelli was acting like nothing happened, I almost kissed my best friend, who doesn't know how much I like her, and it's nothing.

Girls are way too damn confusing

_Spinelli's POV_

I got to school and went straight to my locker, defiantly not wanting to deal with T.J. or anyone else really. When I got there, I did however run into the number one reason we don't hang out by my locker, the lockers are alphabetized by first name, so here I am, stuck in the middle of the Ashley's, don't get me wrong, I didn't intentionally listen to their conversation, but when someone right next to you is squawking on and on, you catch a few things

"It was totally random, I never would've thought he would actually ask me out" Said Ashley A

"So like, how did he do it?" Ashley Q asked

"Well, he showed up last night, and said how he knows we don't talk much, but he really likes me and he was wondering if I would go out with him" Ashley A replied

"And then what?" Ashley W asked

"Well, we like, made out on my couch for like an hour, yea, I think me and T.J. will last for a while"

T.J.! I froze, she can't really be talking about my T.J. wait i mean, My groups T.J.

"What? Are you telling me you didn't know?" Ashley A. asked, I'm assuming, me

"Ha, well so much for you two being best friends, to me getting a girlfriend is pretty important, I guess he doesn't like you enough to tell you" She said, they all laughed and walked away. and not a moment after, I did too, straight to T.J. who was surprisingly alone

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, quiet enough so people wouldn't stare, but still pretty loud

"What?" He asked looking slightly annoyed

"Ashley A.? Really? You couldn't find a bigger slut?" I asked

"Oh yea, didn't I tell you?" He asked smugly "And don't call my girlfriend a slut" He said refocusing his attention on his locker

"Whatever T.J. be careful not to catch anything when you fuck her" I said angrily and walked away, as I was I heard the distinct sound of a locker slam loudly not far behind me.

Even though class hasn't even started, I went to the nurse claiming I felt like I was going to throw up. The nurse called my mom from work, and she came and got me.

I was in the living room, watching a movie and chowing on some popcorn when my phone went off

**T.J. **

**Where are you? Your missing English**

_Why do you care? Shouldn't you be asking where your girlfriend is? _

**T.J. **

**Quit being like that, I'm dating Ashley A. So what?**

_So what? 1. Your dating someone and didn't even bother to tell me, your supposed best friend. 2. It's the girl that I (and I thought you) have absolutely despised since elementary school 3. She's the school skank and you know it_

**T.J. **

**Someone a little jealous?**

_Shut the hell up, and go fuck your girlfriend_

Usually I never used the f-bomb, but I was so mad, I've already said it twice in 3 hours

**T.J**

**Well I would but were in school ;)**

I could even see the cute little grin on his face as he sent it, wait, not cute, annoying

_Why the hell did you even bother texting me?_

**T.J**

**Chill Spin, it was a joke, and I don't plan on having sex with Ashley, ok? feel better?**

_No, I don't, she's so riddled with diseases, I wouldn't be surprised if you caught something just from being in close proximity to her_

**T.J.**

**Will you quit insulting my girlfriend?**

_Will you quit calling her your girlfriend?_

**T.J. **

**No**

_Then I guess you just answered your own question_

He didn't respond after that one, and I can't say I'm surprised, or that I cared too much

A few hours, and another movie later, I got up to put my popcorn bowl in the sink as the credits rolled, just in time to see T.J. pull up into his driveway, I caught myself smiling a bit, until I say Ashley A. Get out of the passenger seat, my smile quickly turned into a scowl as they walked up the driveway hand in hand, I wanted to throw up for real this time

I realized something when he turned and looked at me in the window with a smirk on his smug face. He's only doing this to get back at me for yesterday, well? Two can play that game.

I quickly dove onto the couch and grabbed my phone, pressing the number 3 speed dial and pressing the phone to my ear

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Vince, I need a favor"

_"Sure Spinelli, what's up?"_

"Do you think you could set me up with Elliot Mitchell?"

**I'll explain who Elliot is in chapter 12**

**On a different note, I was re-reading previous chapters and i noticed there are ALOT of spelling mistakes, I mean wow, why do you guys even put up with this? ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 Elliot Mitchell

**Just uploaded Chapter 11. and now know what I want to do eep! So glad I didn't give up this story :D**

**I think the next few chapters will be mainly Spinelli POV, maybe a few short T.J. thoughts, but so far my ideas are mainly Spinelli based :) Enjoy**

Elliot Mitchell. Junior. On the baseball team. Really hot. And going out with me this Friday.

He also happens to be the only person besides Lawson on the team that T.J. can't stand. It's only because he's the best player and T.J. thinks he's arrogant, I don't see it, but I always agreed with him, so this isn't purely to mess with T.J. I mean, Elliot is cute, not as cute as T.J. but cute.

The Next Morning

I got up at 6:30, and jumped into the shower. I got out and got dressed, doing my hair, and putting on a little makeup. After I was done I grabbed my books and went out to the bus stop, noticing T.J's car was still in the driveway_ 'Shit, please bus, come before he gets out here, please, please, please'_

Yes! There's the bus! Wait, Crap, front door opening, Step on it Bus! Come on!

"Spinelli!" I heard, I looked over at the bus, come on! "Hey, Spinelli!" I heard again, luckily the bus had just pulled up, and I was stepping on, I saw T.J his the trunk of his car with his fist as I looked out the window.

I was at my locker, putting my bag in, and taking out a few books when I heard him again

"Elliot Mitchell?"

"What about him?" I asked without turning around

"Your really going out with him on Friday?"

"Yes, I am, do you have a problem with that?" I asked, shutting my locker and leaning against it, facing him now

"Yea, I kinda do, cause last I checked you didn't like him"

"Well actually I never had a problem with him, you did, so I agreed, seems alot of things are happening between people others once thought were enemies"

"Spin, don't go out with him"

"Why? Jealous?" I asked, as I started to walk away

I heard him groan but rush to catch up with me

"No, but answer me this. Why are you going out with him?"

"Because I want to? Why else would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to get back at me for Ashley"

"No, I don't make my decisions based on yours, no matter how stupid yours are" I said as we approached the gang

"Hey you guys" I said smiling as if the last fived minuets never happened, but T.J. still looked pissed

"Elliot Mitchell?" Gretchen nearly screamed as we walked up

"I know right!" I said trying to sound girly

"That's awesome, I hope it turns out well" Gretchen said "We should get to class, walk with me Spin"

"Kay, Oh, by the way, Thanks for setting it up Vince" I said, turning around and walking away

"Yea, thanks Vince" I heard T.J. say, right before I heard Vince yell 'Ow'

Friday

Wow, the week flew by, I kept talking about how excited I was about Elliot, and T.J. kept flaunting Ashley in my face. But who cared? I had my date tonight, then I could talk about that all next week, and if things go well, I can keep him around and have a boyfriend and flaunt him in T.J's face

I just realized how much of a bitch I am, well, I doubt he'll actually like me enough for that anyways, but what's the harm in one little date, and I might end up liking him a little more too.

I was at home getting ready, I put on a different skirt Gretchen talked me into buying when we went shopping, this one was more my style, It was dark blue, and I wore black leggings underneath it, along with a purple shirt and a pair of matching flats, doing my hair and makeup a little different than I normally did.

When I looked out the window and noticed a black car pulling into my driveway, I grabbed my small clutch purse and walked outside. I couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain car in my neighbors driveway. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat

"Hey Elliot" I said with a big smile

"Hey, you look hot" He said, as he started backing out

"Thanks, so what are we doing anyway?" I asked

"Oh, one of the guys on the team is throwing this huge party"

A party? That's where your taking us for a date?

"Oh, sounds fun" I said trying to sound enthusiastic

We pulled up to a house with dozens of cars everywhere, and a bunch of guys on the front lawn, so I was assuming we were here.

When we walked in, I first noticed there were alot more people than cars, and they were mostly seniors, and I'm pretty sure I recognized a few people who graduated last year, which would explain how the table full of beer got here

"You want a drink?" Elliot asked

"Sure" I said

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me" I said, smiling up at him,

I honestly didn't know what to say, I didn't drink, therefore didn't know what to ask for, but made sure to watch him like a hawk to make sure he wasn't trying to slip anything in my drink. I was getting alot of weird looks from people, alot of 'what are you doing here?' looks, until Elliot came back, handed me my drink and put his arm around my waist

He then paraded me around and introduced me to a bunch of people, then I looked over and noticed the two most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen staring at me. Great, what was T.J. doing here? I pretended not to notice him and took a sip of my drink, which I had to choke down. But him seeing me drink from a red solo cup at a party was defiantly a new sight for him, so well see what happens

After a while, Elliot went to the kitchen to see what they had to eat at the party, and I soon felt something tapping on my shoulder, I took another sip as I turned around

"Mm, T.J, what are you doing here?" I asked, finishing my sip as I started talking

"A better question is what are _you_ doing here? And with that" He said taking my drink

"Hey!" I said taking it back "Don't be a hypocrite, your here, and I can tell by your breath you've been drinking too, so why can't I?" I asked

"Because this isn't you, this whole thing was cute at first, but your going a little too far now" He said

I chugged the rest of the contents of my cup, when I felt an arm go around my waist again

"There a problem here?" Elliot asked

"No, I was just talking to Spinelli" T.J. said, annoyed

"Well why don't you go talk to your own girlfriend and leave mine alone?" He said, angrily

T.J. And I were both shocked at the word girlfriend, but the look on T.J's face..It looked like someone just kicked a puppy.

He stormed away, and I felt horrible, why had I done all of this, what did I expect to happen?

"Girlfriend?" I asked, looking up at Elliot

"Think it worked?" He asked

"Think what worked?"

"Making T.J. jealous?"

"What do you mean?" I was so confused

"When Vince texted me, he asked if I would mind bringing you to this party to make T.J. jealous, and I don't know I think it worked"

"Oh, yea, I guess it did, by the way, why did you agree to that?"

"I like Vince, he's a cool guy, and I also kinda want Ashley A. for myself, so this is like a win win" He smiled "Now you should probably go see if he's ok" He said

Wow, so Elliot never liked me, Vince knew my intentions all along, Elliot likes Ashley, gross, and I think i just hurt my best friend really badly

After looking for almost half an hour without luck, I gave up on finding T.J. he probably took Ashley and went back to her place or something. I needed air, I found out the house had a back porch that happened to be empty, so I slid open the door, and walked out, thinking about the events of tonight when I heard the door open and close again

"I couldn't find him, I think I hurt him pretty bad, this whole thing was just a bad idea-" I said, I turned around to face Elliot, when I felt two soft lips on mine, Why was Elliot kissing me? I thought he liked Ashley A.

But when he pulled away, and I opened my eyes, I didn't see Elliots bright green ones, I was faced with the sky blue ones, of T.J. Detweiler

**So I had an idea, then changed my mind and thought of this one, I like it, don't you? **

**Wow, two chapters in one night? I'm on fire :)**

**Please Review **


	14. Chapter 13 Did We?

**Daisy-May Smith- Sorry it took me so long to get back, got a little over whelmed with school, work, the holidays, everything, but to answer your questions, the 'f-bomb' means fuck, like if you drop the f-bomb, it means your saying the word, and Ashley W. i have no idea, i forget little parts of the show, like the Ashleys names, or, T.J's eyes, but I fixed the eye problem, but i don't feel the need to redo an entire chapter because of one letter. **

**Anywho, back to the story, I'm sure you were all dying to know what happens next..yea, sure you are.. ;)**

**Yea, so I still don't own anything Recess related :(**

* * *

><p><em><span>Spinelli's POV<span>_

So, after the whole kiss thing with T.J. last night, I found Elliot and asked him to drive me home, T.J was pretty drunk last night so I highly doubt he'll remember. But still, I really didn't want to go to school today, but my mom didn't buy the whole 'I'm sick' speal, so I guess I have no choice.

I did, however, get a choice on where I went when I got there, so that was defiantly going to be to my first hour, but I wanted to stop by my locker to put my bag away, but of course, Ashley A. and T.J were standing right in front of it, and it looked like they were arguing, all I knew at the moment was that I needed to get the hell out of there, I turned on my heel, and walked in the other direction without being seen, but I did happen to catch a few words

_"I did not!"_

_"You did so, I, like, saw you out on the deck!"_

Great

When I got to class I was the only one in there besides the teacher since the bell didn't ring for another five minuets

"Miss Spinelli, what are you doing here so early? Usually your slipping in a few seconds before the bell, is there something you need?" Mr. Jacobs asked

"No, just somewhere to hide out, I'm trying to avoid someone" I say setting my bag on the floor and pulling out my phone

"I see, well your welcome here anytime my door is open" He smiled then went back to his checking emails or grading papers, or whatever it is that teachers do

I smiled back and looked down at my phone

_**3 New Messages**_

**Gretchen**

_Hey where were you this morning? I wanted to hear about how your date went ;)_

**Mom**

_Sorry I made you go to school today Pookie, but you can't keep missing school, love you!_

**T.J.**

_Did we really kiss last night?_

Gee, this day keeps getting better and better, but I can't say that last one was totally unexpected, but just because I expected it doesn't mean I wanted it. The answer would be no, _we_ didn't kiss, _he_ kissed _me_. I know that sounds cliche, but C'mon, I turned around, and his lips were just there, I don't think I had much control over the whole situation

I responded to Gretchen and my mom, but what good would it have been avoiding T.J. if I just texted him back right away. I put my head down and waited for the bell. When it finally went off, i still kept my head down, that is till someone poked it

"You ok Spinelli?"

"I'm fine Gus" I said, knowing it was him, since he was the only person that would actually care to ask how I was doing in my first hour

"Well you missed quite a show this morning" He said, chuckling as he took the seat next to mine

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my head

"Well I guess Ashley broke up wih T.J. but he wouldn't tell us why, he was looking for you, and when Gretchen suggested you might be with Elliot, he kinda freaked out, what's going on with you two?" Gus asked

"I don't know, but if you find out, please tell me"

"Can do" He said, then turned to focus on Mr. Jacobs

Now I have the class I've been dreading all day, English, the only class I have with T.J. In the beginning of the year, I was mad we sat on different sides of the room, but now I see it differently.

He was already standing by my desk when I walked in, so I walked up to this girl from my history class, Gwen

"Hey did we have homework for history?" I ask, watching T.J. out of the corner of my eye, he was watching me too

"Uh, no, I don't think so, but let me check" She began rummaging through her bag, before pulling out her planner and flipping through "I was right, no homework" She smiled

"Oh, thanks, I forgot to write anything down yesterday" I smiled back

"No problem"

"Mr. Detweiler, Miss Spinelli, please take your seats" Mrs. Holmes said

I started walking to mine, but T.J. wasn't moving, I was starting to get worried

"Mr. Detweiler, Now!" Mrs. Holmes said again

Thank you Mrs. Holmes, for once your being helpful

I checked my phone again

**T.J.**

_I'm assuming by your attitude the answer is yes._

* * *

><p><strong>So there was originally more to this chapter, but i decided to cut it out and just put it at the beginning of the next one. <strong>

**I was re-reading a few older chapters, and I realized how much I love part of six**

_The door closed and I hear talking from the hallway_

_"T.J!"_

_"What the hell were you doing in my room?"_

_"No Hi Becky? No, how was college?"_

_"Hi Becky, how was college, Why the hell were you in my room?"_

_"No reason, just talking to your girlfriend"_

_"My what? Whatever Becky, go talk to mom or something"_

_I heard the door open again_

_"I've been expecting you" I said spinning around to see T.J. Yes! It worked!_

_"Oh, you" He said unenthusiastically_

_"No Hi Spinelli? No how was school?" I joked_

_"Hi Spinelli, how was school, why the hell are you in my room?" He responded with one eyebrow raised, Still not getting my humor_

**Ahh, classic, anywho, review, favorite, ask questions, whatever :)**


	15. Chapter 14 What Are We Doing?

**So, I don't really have anything to say up her except that the response I've gotten from this story is more than I ever thought it would be, and I'm so happy :)**

**Still don't own Recess**

* * *

><p>After school, when I got home, I walked into the kitchen, and noticed a note on the counter<p>

_Hello Pookie, your father and I had to go help your brother move , dinners in the fridge, be back around 8:30, love you -Mom_

Well I didn't know Vito was moving, oh well, as long as I didn't have to help lift boxes. I checked the fridge and saw mom made spinach casserole, yuck.

I walked upstairs, and went straight to my desk, pulling out my notebook, charcoal pencils, and my eraser, and started drawing,

It was around six when I started getting hungry, I went downstairs and threw a Spinelli sized piece of that casserole into the garbage disposal and made myself a sandwich, I finished it with a glass of milk, and went back up to my room

"You busy?"

Not the best, or most expected thing to hear right as you walk into your bedroom when your supposed to be home alone " Geeze T.J. you almost gave me a heart attack! Go break into someone else's house why don't cha" I said, louder than I intended

"Well if that's what it takes to talk to you! I mean damn, you don't show up this morning, never text me back, and avoid me all day! I just want to talk to you!" He said starting to raise his voice

"Well I know what your going to say, and I don't want to hear it!" I said, walking over to my desk, closing my notebook and putting it away

"Can you just!" He said, then lowered his voice, and seemed to calm down a bit "Can you just...tell me what the hell happened last night?" He said

"Well, what was the last thing you remember" I said calmly , slumping down in my desk chair, then turning to face him

"I remember...I remember seeing you..drinking.. and then Elliot calling you his girlfriend, then i remember me drinking...alot, and that's it."

"Yea, I figured"

"So what happened?" He asked, sitting on my bed

"Well, after you stormed off, I went looking for you, then when I couldn't find you, I went out on the deck, and I guess you found me. You tapped my shoulder and I thought it was Elliot, but when I turned around, you were kissing me" I paused "And I don't know after that, I had Elliot drive me back home"

He took a deep breath, and laid back on my bed "So how did your boyfriend take it when you told him I kissed you?"

Now it was my turn to sigh "He's not my boyfriend" I said calmly

"What, did you break up with him?" He asked, his voice seemed a bit...hopeful

"There was nothing to break up with, we weren't _really_ together" I said weakly, I knew what was coming next

He sat up "So you _were_ trying to make me jealous" He said, with that cute T.J. smirk

"And your telling me you actually liked Ashley A.?" I asked, raising my eyebrow

"Well, I _did_...like two years ago" He mumbled

"I thought so, I don't know, I just heard about you and Ashley, and saw how you were treating me, and I knew what you were doing, and I wanted to get even. So I asked Vince for a favor, but I didn't know until the night of the party that Elliot knew the whole time it was fake, and I just wanted to make you jealous." I said

"Yea, I only dated Ashley because I knew you hated her, and after the way you reacted at my house when I asked about the day on the dock. I felt like you regretted the whole thing, and I was confused, and upset, and I just wanted...I just wanted you

Were were silent for a while, before he started talking again

"What are we doing Spin? I mean, the dock, the whole Vince thing, the Lawson thing, last night. What are we doing?" He asked

"I don't know, it all seems pretty childish if you think about it" I said looking down

"Well, its obvious we like each other, we just don't have the guts to tell each other, but Spin, I like you, alot actually, and I'm going to tell you this, instead of beating around the bush like I have been for the past two years"

I felt pink brush over my cheeks, and a smiled make its way to my lips "I-I like you too T.J. I've liked you for a while, I just never knew how to tell you so I guess I just kept it to myse-"

I guess while I was babbling, I was focusing more on my word choices then the boy who got off my bed, and walked towards me, silencing my confession with his lips against mine

And this time, I kissed back

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter, but I didn't want to start my next idea till the next chapter<strong>

**I know people don't actually read this, but this one and Chapter 15's are going to be important**

**Well, not **_**that**_** important, but I'm thinking Chapter 15 is going to be the final chapter in this little story, but don't be upset, remember I said Chapter 15's little closer would be important too, so just one more thing to wait for**


	16. Chapter 15 Finale?

**All I have to say is please, please, read the bottom thingy, its important!**

**Still don't own Recess, and ya know what? I probably never will**

**Btw I got T.J's dads name off Wiki so if its wrong, I'm sorry :/**

* * *

><p>I still remember that night, the night me and T.J. made up, admitted our feelings to each other, he kissed me, then asked me to be his girlfriend, I'm sure you can guess what I said.<p>

The day after was pretty great too, I got ready for school like normal, but afterwards, I walked outside, and stopped in my driveway and watched the bus pass my house, once it was out of sight, I walked over to T.J's where he was waiting for me on the hood of his car, when he saw me, he smiled and hopped off. When I got up to him, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me, the kiss probably would have lasted longer if I hadn't started laughing when I heard his mom

_'Oh! You two! I just knew you would end up together! Sam! You owe me 20 bucks!'_

She saw us through the window, and felt the need to make her presence known, soon after I pulled away to laugh, T.J. laughed with me, we then got into his car and drove to school.

When we got there, we walked up to our friends hand in hand, Gus was the first one to notice _'Look! Look!'_ He yelled, pointing to our hands

_"Oh, young love, how it makes the heart blossom and the soul weep with joy!'_ Mikey cried

I couldn't help but smile, I had a feeling this day was going to be great.

When the bell rang, T.J. walked me to class, on the way we passed Elliot

_'Aww, it worked!'_ He said happily, then turned to T.J. _'Your a lucky man'_ He said

_'I know'_ T.J. said, kissing the side of my forehead

He walked away, and when I turned around I noticed him slip his arm around Ashley A.'s shoulder, I didn't like her, but they did play a huge part in me and T.J. getting together.

After school, the gang went to Kelso's, for what Vince called 'Victory Shakes' but I was soon pulled out by T.J. and into his car.

When we arrived, I smiled, and took my shoes off before stepping out of the car

T.J. was ahead of me, and I just stood by the front of the car

_'You coming?'_ He asked before turning around, laughing when he did

_'What? I'm barefoot, and there are rocks everywhere'_ I said, trying to keep a straight face

_'Then come here Baby'_ He said, walking over to me, and picking me up, bridal style this time, not over his shoulder

I smiled, and kissed his cheek as he brought us over to the dock,

We sad down, and he took his shoes off as well, and we put our feet in the water,

He turned to me _'Ya know, there was something I wanted to do here a few weeks ago that got interrupted' _He said smiling

_'Really? Then do it now' _I said leaning closer to him

He closed the space, and we kissed

* * *

><p>And that's where we were, six months later, kissing on the dock<p>

By this time, we had made the dock 'Our Spot' it was where either of us could be found if we had previously been missing, whether it was from, anger, sadness, or just nostalgia.

Graduation was in two days, and we already knew we were going to different colleges, so we were trying to discuss our future

'Ya know what' T.J. said, watching the sunset, his hand over mine, with our feet in the water 'How about we stop talking about this, lets deal with our future in the future, I just want to sit with my girlfriend, in our spot, right now, lets live for right now, and just be happy, ok?' He said,

I could tell he was getting frustrated with all the planning, so I just answered with a simple 'Ok' and laid my head on his shoulder.

Throughout the rest of the summer, that was my favorite night, just me and T.J. together, and I couldn't have been happier

* * *

><p><strong>.Gosh...<strong>

**How lame was that ending? Geeze, I had NO idea how to end the damn thing, **

**But, like I said, the following is important if you liked the whole story**

**So, as you probably noticed, this story is now classified as 'Complete' well, now I wanna ask all my readers, should I keep going? Do a 'College Life Recess Story'? Picking up after this one? **

**I have an idea, but I don't want to keep going with something that people don't like, so message me, or leave reviews**

**Should I Keep Going Or Not?**


	17. Authors Note: HELPPP

Hello People :)

So I have the first few chapters written up for the sequel, but I one problem, I have no idea what to call it! I mean, have you seen this ones name 'What Do You Want?' So obviously I have some naming issues..

So any ideas? if nnot I'm just going to upload it as 'College Life' :p

.Butterflys


End file.
